1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alternative coatings for rare earth magnets. More specifically the plating of rare earth magnets with aluminum is discussed.
2. Related Art
Rare earth magnets such as for example neodymium magnets require some sort of sealant to prevent corrosion of the surface of the magnet. Some common magnet coatings include nickel, silver, and gold. A nickel-copper-nickel coating is perhaps the most prevalent, and in most applications is applied at a thickness of about 30 microns. The layer of plating prevents oxygen and humidity from corroding the surface of the neodymium magnets. Neodymium magnets, and generally all rare earth magnets, are quite brittle, requiring careful handling even after a sealing coating is applied. Unfortunately, the selection of surface coatings is somewhat limited, and in many cases adversely affects the external aesthetics of a consumer product. For example, a shiny nickel surface arranged along the surface of a device that had an otherwise dull, or matted surface finish, would be a poor fit.
Therefore, what is desired is a magnet surface coating which can be adapted to match the overall look, shape, and feel of the device to which it is attached.